1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat dissipation devices, and particularly to a heat dissipation device for an expansion card and a bracket thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, peripheral component interconnect (PCI) expansion cards are widely used in motherboards of computers, such as sound cards, graphic cards etc. During operation, these expansion cards may produce heat that needs to be dissipated. A conventional method for dissipating the heat is to use heat-dissipating elements, such as fans, that are mounted to the heating elements of the expansion cards. However, these heat-dissipating elements may not be able to fully and effectively dissipate the heat.
What is needed is to provide a heat dissipation device which effectively dissipates heat for an expansion card.